This invention generally relates to wall dressings, and more particularly, to a lighted curtain hardware assembly suitably for a residential window.
Windows in buildings, particularly residences, have been decorated with "soft-look" fabric treatments for many many years. The soft-look typically may include drapery, curtain, traverse and/or valance rods from which downwardly are suspended one or more fabrics or curtains. The curtains are intended to give a fashion or decorative look to the window. Additionally, many such fabric treatments of windows permit the fabric or curtain to be moved on the rods as to block or close viewing through the window.
More recently, windows have been decorated with what may be considered a more "hard-look" fashion design. That is, horizontal and vertical blinds and shades have presented another distinctive decorative treatment of windows which permits a modernistic fashion look as well as permitting the closure of viewing through the window. It has been widely accepted that the hard and soft-look methods of treatment of windows work well independently of each other but do not blend together very well.
There is a desire for a simple soft-look window treatment with perhaps a new design element. The decorator may achieve a greater latitude in window fashions if the new simple design would blend well with the hard-look of blinds or shades. Heretofore lighting has not been utilized with window treatment. It is believed that lighting may be the new element for a simple soft-look window treatment that further may have the additional benefit capability of blending the two decorative window treatments together into an unique window fashion accessory appropriate for residences.